


what do they mean?

by youngjaes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I guess???, M/M, i found this au on tumblr, i might do a pt. 2, im bad with tags forgive me, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjaes/pseuds/youngjaes
Summary: florist!soonyoung and a very pissed off jihoon meet





	what do they mean?

 

 

jihoon didn’t know how he got himself into this, that’s a lie, he knew. jeon wonwoo and wen junhui (his best friends –not so anymore, because they made him do this–) sent him to buy flowers for his ex-boyfriend to celebrate his graduation.

he must admit that he didn’t end up on good terms with seungcheol because the elder only used him to get his now boyfriends (jisoo and jeonghan) jealous, so they could realize they actually liked him. but he forgot that the world actually fucking hates him because wonwoo and junhui are friends with jisoo (who is a pretty nice dude) so they had to bring flowers to the trio, who were actually graduating together and of course junhui brought flowers for jeonghan and wonwoo for jisoo so he was stuck with buying flowers for seungcheol.

he wanted to express how he felt towards seungcheol so he went to the closest flower shop to get some flowers that would get his point across.

he slams 20 bucks on the counter and says, “how do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?” the florist is looking at him dead in the eye and without asking any questions starts working on a bouquet.

the result is beautiful and seungcheol wouldn’t suspect a thing since he knows nothing about flowers and their meanings, but maybe wonwoo would give him a glare and a slap on the back for being such an asshole.

“do you want to know what each flower means?” the florist, whose name is soonyoung is looking at him with certain playfulness on his eyes

“sure,” he answers, knowing the meaning of the flowers would only make his plan much more fun than it already was

“geraniums mean stupidity, foxglove mean insincerity, meadowsweet mean uselessness, yellow carnations mean ‘you have disappointed me’ and orange lilies mean hatred. I think I did quite a good job on this one” soonyoung is now smiling while admiring the bouquet “don’t you think so?” jihoon just laughs, the bouquet it’s just perfect, striking and full of loathing

“I do think so,” he grabs the flowers and admires them, soonyoung indeed did a nice job “I don’t think this is 20 bucks though, how much is it?” he asks while he struggles to get his wallet out of his pocket

“20 bucks it’s just fine” soonyoung says “it’s for a good cause I suppose” ha laughs and jihoon thinks it’s the nicest sound he’s heard in a while

“I guess you could say that,” he laughs as well. he stands in the same spot for a while just staring at the florist until he realizes he probably looks like a creep and that he should be on his way to seungcheol’s graduation “uh I should probably go” he finally speaks, “thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful”

“just like you” soonyoung says loud enough for the other man to hear. “I hope they do get your point across”, jihoon was blushing. the cute florist just told him he was beautiful and he couldn’t say anything back, _good job jihoon,_ he said to himself.

“well the person who is receiving them doesn’t quite know much about flowers” he spoke, “but just knowing what they mean and who I’m giving them to, satisfies me” he glanced once more at soonyoung and left the store.

(later seungcheol thanked him for the flowers

“they look beautiful,” he had said and all jihoon could do was giggle which made everyone confused, except wonwoo, he was glaring at him

 _you are mean, lee jihoon_ he had heard wonwoo say when they were walking back home)

* * *

 

weeks have passed by in the blink of an eye and all he could think about was certain tall and cute florist who had the most beautiful laugh and was just as _evil_ as him. he didn’t have a real reason to stop by the store and he didn’t know if the guy would be there so he just didn’t go, until certain friend of his found out why he was spacing out during class.

“ok, who is it?” wonwoo had asked him during lunch, “do I know them?” the question left jihoon confused and with a frown on his face, “your crush I mean” his friend clarified “it’s pretty obvious, ji. the only times when you space out are when you have a lot of homework, which is not the case this time or when you’re thinking of someone, which I’m pretty sure is the case right now. so, spill” jihoon looked like he could have a frown permanently on his face

“I hate that you know me so well” jihoon scoffed, he sometimes didn’t know if being friends with wonwoo for 13 years was an advantage or disadvantage, “you don’t know him” he muttered

“oh, then who is he?” his friend asked out of pure curiosity, jihoon was considering telling him or not, but at the end of the day wonwoo was his best friend so he had to

“he works at the flower shop near the campus” he whispered, but apparently it was loud enough for his friend to hear

“why don’t you go see him then?” jihoon had thought about it, he had really thought about it but he wasn’t good at making up excuses or lying

“because I don’t have a real reason to do so” he explained himself

“of course, you do” wonwoo laughed at him “just tell him you went to see him” it was official, wonwoo was out of his fucking mind

jihoon could do that thought, it seemed like the most logical thing to do but courage wasn’t really on the list of traits that described him.

* * *

 

at the end of the week jihoon had decided that he had to go see soonyoung or he would continue to daydream about him and honestly, it was driving him insane.

it was a friday night when he decided to stop by the flower shop, he looked through the window and there he was, he had dyed his hair a bright orange and he looked extremely attractive. jihoon took a big breath and went in without thinking much about it or otherwise he would have regretted it.

“oh hey” he heard the now orange haired boy say, “I didn’t really get your name last time”

“jihoon” he said while looking at soonyoung in the eyes, “my name is lee jihoon”

“nice to see you again, jihoon” he smiled and oh, he had the cutest and brightest smile ever. jihoon mentally slapped himself to get out of his trance “what brings you here this time?”

“you” before he had any time to think about it the words left his mouth, soonyoung was surprised to say the least and was blushing (he was almost the color of his hair, and it was cute) “uh, um. I-I kind of” _get your shit together jihoon_ “wanted to ask if it would be okay for me to ask you out?” he lifted his head and looked at soonyoung, he was just as red as he was

“yeah, it’s cool” he answered after a few seconds of thinking

“ok so,” he got closer to the counter so he could get a closer look to the man “would you like to go on a date with me?” he asked shyly

“I would love to”, soonyoung answered with a smile on his face

**Author's Note:**

> ok im sorry if this sucked but i wrote it in a rush and yeah  
> kudos and feedback are always appreciated   
> i'd love to hear what you guys have to say  
> thank u for reading x


End file.
